Konoha's Yellow Flash
by flornasucelarose
Summary: Misaki a viajado en el tiempo, y cuando no tiene idea de donde esta se empieza a preocupar. Pero cuando conoce al hombre mas hermoso que a visto en su vida. Ya no le preocupo donde estaba, lo único que le importaba era estar a su lado toda su vida. Minato N. X Misaki.


Capitulo, 1

**Konoha's Yellow Flash**

Una hermosa mujer, empezó a abrir sus ojos para a si empezar a ver borrosamente, después empezar a ver claramente. Cuando se levanto todavía estaba un poco mareada por el fuerte golpe de su cabeza, pero poco después su dolor empezó a bajar.

Un, d-donde estoy dijo la hermosa mujer con el típico tartamudeo y con su color rojo en su mejillas.

A si es su nombre era Misaki ( se que ella no aparece en Naruto, pero creí que seria buena idea en crear mi propio personaje. Ya que algunos de ustedes los hacen, espero que no se molesten)

Ella era sumamente hermosa ( ella será la mas hermosa de esta historia) sus ojos eran grande color perlas, sus pestanas eran muy, muy largas. Su nariz era pequeña, perfectamente recta muy linda. Sus cachetes llevaban el típico color rosado de siempre, sus labios hermosos y apetitosos , eran pequeños que natural mente los tenia de color rojo, donde los hacían ver mas apetitosos de lo que ya son. Su piel era pálida donde le lucia perfectamente, le hacia ver mas hermosa. Su ropa de ninja consistía en un suéter de color morado bajito que consistía con un zíper en medio y una pequeña gorra atrás de color rosa pastel, sus pantalones ninja eran de color rojo un tanto fuerte. Su **pelo **era de color azul, pero no era cualquier color azul era uno muy, muy raro. (**Nadie posee este tipo de color de pelo no mas ella**) (Miren esta foto para que vean mas o menos como es)

(no encontré otra foto que se pareciera a esta)

No es exacto, claro el color de pelo de ella es mas (especial) Su pelo era bastante largo llegaba hasta sus tobillos, también tiene copete de frente no mas que en medio tiene un pelo mas largo con un pequeño piquito. Su pelo era de lo mas hermoso, no mas que no se lo deja ver, a si que se lo tapa con su gorro. (mas adelante les digo porque no se lo deja ver) Ella poseía un cuerpo sumamente hermoso aunque la ropa no se le deja ver mucho Ella tenia un cuerpo de una diosa. Tenia unos pecho sumamente grandes para su edad (**12anos**), un trasero muy bien parado (no lo voy a describir mucho ya que no se mucho de traseros pero tenia un trasero muy hermoso y bien parado) Sus caderas era ancha y su cintura muy pequeña, realmente una diosa.

Misaki era una persona muy, muy tímida, y se sonroja de lo que sea. En fin, continuemos.

D-Donde estoy dijo ella con un típico sonrojo. Estaba realmente confundida no sabia lo había pasado, lo único que recuerda era…nada?

Vio alrededor y no reconoció ni si quiera una parte del bosque. Jamás antes había visto este tipo de bosque. Lentamente se fue parando, mientras ponía una mano detrás de su cabeza (ya que le dolía) cuando se puso la mano en la cabeza ignoro completamente el dolor donde se había pegado. Rápidamente se cubrió la cabeza. Y luego miro abajo tristemente.

Detenía el gorro con sus manos mientras miraba al piso, lentamente quito sus manos.

M-mi pelo Dijo ella

Levanto lentamente la mirada. Y fijo su mirada al frente, con un poco de lagrimas en sus ojos.

Hasta que.

Um, que fue eso dijo mirando a los lados, buscando ese dicho sonido.

D- de donde proviene ese ruido? Pregunto ella Mirando al bosque , donde había provenido ese ruido.

Cuando vio que no era nada. Fijo su mirada al frente, como buscando algo. Lentamente empezó a caminar por el bosque. Miraba al bosque mientras caminaba, estaba un poco escuro lo que hacía que misaki se asustara más de lo ya estaba. Empezó a oír ruido en el bosque, misaki se asusto y empezó a caminar mas rápido. Cada paso que daba se asustaba mas y mas. Su corazón latía muy fuerte, sus piernas temblaban al caminar, se sentía realmente muy, muy asustada que parecía que no caminaba sino trotaba. Hasta que de tanto ruido, y de estar tan asustada, sin darse cuenta, una ola de cuervos salieron volando rosando su hermosa piel.

AHHH! Grito misaki empezando a correr lo mas rápido que ella podía mientras lloraba con los ojos cerrados. Estaba completamente asustada. Que empezó a gritar.

A-A-Alguien que me ayude! dijo corriendo mientras lloraba.

Me e perdido no se donde estoy! Grito

Alguien ayúdenme! Lloraba misaki mientras gritaba muy fuerte. Siguió corriendo hasta que no fijo y…

Ahhh! Grito misaki mientras sentía que caía. Pero sentía algo mas… ahh cayo y del fuerte golpe no pudo resistirlo…se desmayo…con lagrimas en sus ojos y con su típico sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Estas bien? Dijo esa persona mirándola como si fuera lo mas hermoso que a vía visto en su vida.

Misaki. Todavía no respondía, tenia sus ojos cerrados , pero a un a si desmaya podía oír esa voz.

Te encuentras bien? Dijo el con un poco de preocupación

Ella no contesto todavía estaba desmayada, pero podía oírlo.

Por favor contesta. Dijo esa persona preocupada.

…

Um? Se oyó de parte de misaki. Apenas despertaba, empezó abrir sus ojos lentamente, al principio miro borrosamente algo como amarillo?

Mmm.. dijo abriendo los ojos completamente.

Boom. Boom. Boom…su corazón latia muy fuertemente jamás siento ni pensó que su corazón latería a si.

Pero no podía evitarlo. Esa persona que nunca había visto en su vida. Era la persona mas hermosa que había visto en toda su vida! Estaba cerca de ella. La estaba mirando, con esos ojos grandes azules.

Su cuerpo temblaba fuertemente, su corazón sentía que se le y va a salir, sus mejillas estaban como jamás han estado sonrojadas.

El era de lo mas hermoso!

El tenia cabello amarillo, su piel era blanca, tenia ojos azules grandes con unas pestanas largas.

Se miraban no dejaban de mirarse, sus ojos estaban conectados. Sentía que se y va a desmayar, realmente lo sentía….Boom…Boom…Boom…su corazón latía tan fuerte. Cada milisegundo que pasaba se sentía tan nerviosa.

El le dedico una sonrisa…mirándola con esos hermosos ojos.. misaki lo miro sorprendida. Boom…Boom…su corazón latía tan fuerte. Esa era la mas hermosa sonrisa que había visto en su vida.

Estas bien? pregunto el con la misma sonrisa mirándola no mas a ella.

Misaki estaba tan tan nerviosa jamás había visto algo tan hermoso en su vida. No podía contestar sentía que no podía, no mirando ese hermoso rostro angelical….simplemente….no….podía…

Continuara….


End file.
